descendantsfandomcom-20200222-history
Descendants (soundtrack)
Descendants (Soundtrack) is a soundtrack album by the cast of the film of the same name, released on July 31, 2015 by Walt Disney. The soundtrack peaked at number 1 in the United States at Billboard 200, number one on the US Top Digital Albums and topped the US Top Soundtracks. Album History Initially, the film was not envisioned as a musical. It was not until director/choreographer Kenny Ortega came on board that songs were added. The film itself contains seven musical numbers, plus a song by Shawn Mendes during the end credits, which was released as a single. In addition, the soundtrack album includes four bonus tracks as well as a suite of the David Lawrence's orchestral score. Not included on the soundtrack is the Vancouver Children's Choir Choral Society's interpretation of "Laudamus te" from Antonio Vivaldi's Gloria, which was heard at Prince Ben's coronation ceremony and the Overture of the orchestral suite Music for the Royal Fireworks composed by George Handel, which is heard at the entrance of the temple. Commercial Performance The soundtrack debuted at No. 1 on the Billboard 200 with 42,000 album-equivalent units earned during its first week of release. It is the smallest weekly total for a No. 1 album since the chart began ranking albums by equivalent units in December 2014. It also dethroned R&B singer Jill Scott's Woman from its debut at No. 1, with only 27,000 units sold after. It is the first Disney Channel Original Movie since High School Musical 2 to have a soundtrack hit No. 1 on the Billboard 200. "Good is the New Bad" appeared in the Descendants: Wicked World short of the same name. Singles "If Only", performed by Dove Cameron, was released as single on July 31, 2015. The song was written by Adam Anders, Nikki Hassman and Peer Astrom. It debuted at number 99 in the Billboard Hot 100 and peaked at 94. The second version of "Rotten to the Core", performed by Sofia Carson, was released as the second single on December 18. The decision to release the song was made to promote the computer-animated short-form series Descendants: Wicked World, which Carson's version is the opening theme. The song did not enter the Billboard Hot 100 but peaked at number five on the Bubbling Under Hot 100 Singles chart. Promotional Singles "Believe", performed by Shawn Mendes, was released as promotional single on June 26, 2015. The song received a nomination for Choice Music: Song from a Movie 2015 Teen Choice Awards. Other Charted Songs The original version of "Rotten to the Core", performed by Dove Cameron, Cameron Boyce, Booboo Stewart and Sofia Carson, debuted at number 38 on the US Billboard Hot 100. "Did I Mention", performed by Jeff Lewis and Mitchell Hope, peaked at number 2 on the Billboard Bubbling Under Hot 100 Singles chart. "Evil Like Me", performed by Kristin Chenoweth and Dove Cameron, debuted at number 14 and peaked at number 12 on the Billboard Bubbling Under Hot 100 Singles chart. "Set It Off", performed by Dove Cameron, Sofia Carson, Sarah Jeffery, Cameron Boyce, Booboo Stewart, and Jeff Lewis, debuted at number 17 and peaked at number 11 on the Billboard Bubbling Under Hot 100 Singles chart. Track listing Category:Soundtracks Category:Products Category:Merchandise